No Other Woman
by mxrolkr
Summary: Something I wrote for a Live Journal prompt a while back I think. Just a little drabble.


No Other Woman

Andy (Andrea) Sachs, junior reporter for the New York Mirror, stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of her place of work humming happily to her self. As she made her way down the city blocks towards her destination, she couldn't help but think how funny life is. A little more than eight months ago she never would have dreamt she would be heading to the office of her former employer, excitedly looking forward to seeing her former boss, Miranda Priestly. Of course, only in her vivid fantasies could she picture that same woman as her girlfriend and lover. She smiled because that was exactly what the fashion icon was to her now. Fate sure was a mysterious thing.

 _Nine months prior…_

Andy had just left an amazing interview with a local politician and was working on the outline for her story as she walked through Central Park. She was suddenly pulled from her steady concentration by a familiar "WOOF!" Andy looked up just in time to see a St. Bernard running straight for her. Without a second to think about it her voice took on a stern tone she knew the animal would recognize as that of her older mistress. "Patricia, Heel!" The dog immediately stopped in front of her and sat with her tongue hanging out and happily panting. She reached down to pat the Priestly's beloved pet on the head and take hold of the unsecured leash. "Good girl."

Once she had the dog under her control Andy looked up in search of the individual who had allowed the dog to escape them. Several feet away her eyes fell on twin red heads. As she approached the girls with Patricia in tow, she noted that both were crying. Her heart began to race and she moved faster to get to them. When she reached them she knelt down to access the problem. "Cassidy, Caroline." She addressed each girl accordingly and noted Caroline was sitting with her arm wrapped around Cassidy who sat crying in pain. She was holding her ankle, sobbing and rocking back and forth.

The girls looked up at the older woman and recognized her immediately as their mother's former assistant. The only one they ever actually liked or who ever really liked them as well. "Andy." Caroline cried and moved so Andy could get a better look at Cassidy's injuries. She leaned down and wiped the tears from the teen-ager's face.

"What happened honey?" The endearment brought another round of tears to Cassidy's eyes. Caroline answered for her. She was calmer now that she knew someone they trusted was there to help them.

"We were walking Patricia, mom let's us do it together now that we're older." She wanted to make sure Andy knew it was okay for them to be out on their own. They weren't ten years old anymore. They were almost fourteen. "We stopped to get a drink from the fountain then suddenly Patricia pulled so hard on the leash that it yanked Cass off her feet. She twisted her ankle when Patricia pulled her away from the water fountain in the opposite direction. Before she could let go of the leash she drug her for a little bit and scratched up her knees."

Andy looked down to see small droplets of blood trickling down her shins. "Okay, how about we get you back home." Andy handed Caroline Patricia's leash and stood up with her arms outstretched to assist Cassidy in getting up. It was a lucky thing that both girls were a bit small for their age, it gave Andy the confidence she could carry the child the few blocks to the townhouse. Of course she hadn't counted on the dead weight or the long lanky legs swinging back and forth around her hips. She could manage though. The child was in pain and scared. And this was Miranda's daughter. Andy knew in her heart there wasn't a thing she couldn't accomplish if it was somehow a benefit to her former boss.

As they got closer to the house Caroline took off with the dog to go barreling through the front door yelling for their mother. When Andy and Cassidy reached the steps, a pale Miranda met them at the entrance. She stepped back as Andy entered with her precious cargo and motioned for her to take Cassidy into the study and set her on the couch. Once Andy had released the girl Miranda was on her knees in front of her examining the damage.

Cassidy immediately threw her arms around her mother and began to cry again. "Shhh, sweetheart. You're okay, I've got you. Mommy's got you." The soft gentle loving tone in Miranda's voice brought sudden tears to Andy's eyes. She decided it would be a good time to leave and allow the family to do whatever was needed for Cassidy. Without thinking about it she leaned over and gave Cassidy a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. She stepped back to find Caroline standing next to her and gave her a tight one arm squeeze around her shoulders then turned to leave.

Just as she reached the front door, a hand grasped her arm. She turned to see bright blue eyes rimmed with unshed tears. She smiled at Miranda, she couldn't help it, the woman looked so vulnerable and beautiful. "Thank you Andrea."

Andy's smile grew, "Anytime Miranda." Then Andy was privy to one of the most glorious smiles she had ever seen. She left, but not without knowing that somehow her life had just changed in the most dramatic way.

Several days later a bouquet of flowers was delivered to her at work with a note attached asking, yes, asking her to join Miranda for dinner as a thank you for helping her children. She quickly sent the older woman an email thanking her for the flowers and telling her she would be happy to join her for dinner, just let her know when and where.

Two days later she and Miranda had what Andy considered their first date.

It wasn't long before that one dinner turned into several. Then phone calls became a daily routine and time spent at the townhouse with the girls was common place. Their romance blossomed. Page Six out-ed them at about the five month mark, but apparently, the Queen of fashion being involved in a lesbian relationship wasn't big enough news to keep them in the press for more than a week or so.

Now they had been together almost nine months and Andy had never felt happier in her life. They had built a relationship on trust and understanding. Something neither of them had ever had in a relationship before. Andy firmly believed they were destined to last. They had more than love for one another, they had mutual respect.

The ding of the elevator announcing her arrival on the floor that housed "Runway" magazine and her lover's office snapped her out of her trance. Andy excitedly exited as the doors opened. She was here to meet Miranda and together they were going to a showing. Miranda had insisted that they pick out their dresses together for the Gala at the MET the following week. However, as she approached her love's outer office area her excitement dimmed when she saw both assistants' desks empty and Miranda's office door uncharacteristically closed. The closer she got, the clearer she could hear voices coming from behind the closed glass door. One was distinctly her lover's, but the other was a deep female voice with a soft English accent. Curiosity drew her closer to the closed door separating them.

"Now really Mandy," Andy cringed, seeing in her mind Miranda grinding her teeth as she replied to the awful name. It was no wonder she despised nicknames.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Miranda seethed. But the other woman continued as if she had never spoken.

"What could that _child_ possibly have to offer you? And what kind of name is Andy anyway? Is she some butch little tomboy?" Andy could tell the woman was facing the door as she spoke, keeping her back to Miranda.

"Her name is Andrea. And I assure you there is nothing childish about her nor is she anything but the most beautiful example of femininity I have ever known." Sweet talker. Andy thought as she grinned at Miranda's response.

The other woman's voice held a hint of sadness. "I remember a time you might have said the same of me."

Miranda snorted. "What do you want Victoria?" Andy could hear the frustration and bitterness ebbing into the older woman's tone.

"Why you, of course." Andy gasped. She felt her knees weaken and a hot pain move down her spine. She knew Miranda had had female lovers in the past, but they had an unspoken agreement not to discuss their former relationships with each other, it only deemed to ignite a jealousy neither could fight. The past was past. What they had together was a future. Apparently however, no one had informed this woman who was now attempting to lure Miranda away from her.

Trust. She had to trust in Miranda and what they were to each other.

"And what makes you think I would want you?" That's my girl. Andy smiled; she could hear the rumblings of her dragon beginning to roar.

"Really _Miranda_." Andy began to seethe at the woman's sarcastic pronunciation of her loves name. "You know I can offer you everything you have always desired." Okay, that was a little too lecherous sounding for Andy's taste. But Miranda's outright laugh at the statement cooled her growing ire.

"You can offer me nothing I do not already possess. I have power, prestige and more money than _our grandchildren_ will be able spend in their lifetime." Did she really just say our grandchildren? Oh Miranda. Andy thought lovingly.

"Oh please. You have only perceived power and you know it. You can not effect any changes farther than your small little world. I can offer you a chance to control so much more. Besides, being seen with me will only increase your significance."

What a BITCH! Andy's ire was growing very quickly again. Who did this woman think she was anyway?

She could tell by the change in the volume of the woman's voice that she was now facing Miranda as she spoke. Andy could also tell by her lover's tone that she was ready to enact the fear every one of her employees harbored deep in their hearts; she was close to actually tossing this person out her huge window.

"I. Am. NO ONES Trophy!"

A soft laugh was heard before the woman responded. "No, you are not. However, you have to admit you are the ULTIMATE accessory."

OH HELL NO! Before Andy could think past her rage at this blatant display of disrespect for the woman she loved and all she had accomplished; her hand was on the handle, pushing the glass door open. "Now that was just RUDE." Her anger was very evident in her demeanor and voice.

As she strode across the room to stand next to Miranda she caught the glimpse of pride and arousal in her loves eyes. Miranda was easily turned on by her displays of possessiveness; something she knew had never happened with anyone the older woman's past relationships, apparently including the past that stood in the room with them at this moment.

"Well," the woman, Victoria said. "This must be the young woman you have lost all reason for." She squared her shoulders as if she were about to do battle.

"I have lost nothing." She pulled Andy to her and looked into her eyes as she spoke the next sentence with heartfelt sincerity. "I have gained everything." Then Miranda kissed Andy demonstrating every bit of passion she held for her young lover.

Andy felt her knees weaken and begin to buckle, which cause Miranda to pull her closer and grip her tighter around the waist. It was not a surprise to Andy for Miranda to display just how much she truly adored her, just a surprise for her to do it in the company of someone else. Andy knew she was making a point. And what a point it was!

When Miranda released her from the lip lock, Andy moved her head to the opposite side of where Victoria could see her and whispered in her lover's ear. "I understand what you're trying to do love, but if you don't 'put it back in your pants', your friend over there is going to see a lot more than you bargained for." She grinned into Miranda's silver locks when she heard her lover gasp softly.

They pulled apart to look at each other. "Hi." Andy said sweetly.

"Hello Darling." Miranda replied just as lovingly.

A rustle across the room drew their attention back to the intruder. Miranda caught the evil glint in Andrea's eye as she moved toward Victoria and offered her hand to the woman. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Andrea Sachs. My friends call me Andy. You may call me Ms. Sachs." Andy heard Miranda's snort of amusement. She may be called the Dragon Lady, but when it came to protecting her, Andrea's fire was much more dangerous.

Victoria just looked at her. Andy dropped her hand, but made no move to back away from the older woman.

"Miranda can't you control this whelp?"

Andy laughed in her face. "See that's where you blew any chance you might have had. Our relationship isn't about controlling; it's about respect, for ourselves and each other. A concept evidently foreign to you; if the large amount of your _perceived_ wealth that was spent lifting and tucking you is any indicator." Miranda had to cover her mouth to contain her chuckling. When her Andrea got going, it took all of her self control not to laugh out loud at the daggers that flew from her mouth. And people though she had a sharp tongue.

"Obviously, the class of people you associate with are clearly of the rhinestone quality, because at no time is a diamond ever referred to as an accessory. Your ability to hang on to such a precious gem is apparently not within your perceived power. Therefore I suggest you take you uppity plastic promises and your pointless innuendos back to whatever rock you crawled out from under before this 'child' kicks your fake pompous ass back across the pond."

Andy turned to face Miranda again, only to see her vibrant blue eyes rimmed red with unshed tears and a soft smile tipping the corners of her mouth. Andy shrugged her shoulders slightly, knowing Miranda would interpret it as an apology for losing her temper but not for standing up against anyone demeaning her.

Miranda cleared her throat. "I believe we have nothing more to discuss Victoria. I wish I could say it was lovely to see you again, but alas…Now if you'll excuse us, we have an appointment."

Victoria stood stock still, not fully accepting what was just said to her. No one talked to her that way. "This isn't over Miranda. This, this, insufferable up start of a girl will cost you everything!"

"No, Victoria that is what you fail to comprehend." She looked into Andrea's eyes again and gently brushed her cheek with the back of her fingers. "She is everything. I could and would give it all up if she but asked me." Tears began to fill Andy's soft brandy eyes. She grasped and squeezed Miranda's fingers to her cheek.

"And that is something I never could or would do." Andy pulled the fingers to her lips and kissed them. She turned to face Victoria again. "You lose. Go home."

With that Miranda and Andrea walked out of the office hand in hand, knowing the assistants now seated at their desks would take care to remove the unwanted woman from the premises.

That's All


End file.
